


Sparring with Ruby rose

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mentions of black sun, One Shot, Shy Flirting, Sparring, Training, cute moments, flirty ruby, mention of sun wukong, mentions of ninjas in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Let's say flirting can take many forms .





	Sparring with Ruby rose

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this plot . Also I hope you guys check out my multichapter fanfic for this ship in mid June .

You know I never knew how I got into these situations, but I chose this when I decided to be a hunter. To be a hero you have to accept the risk that comes with it . with that comes classes and tutoring and being ready for not getting killed on the when Grimm. Nothing worse than getting through school and training only to die in you first mission out of school. I expected to take a risk to be challenged, to have to fight tooth and nail sometimes. Possibly be bullied for being undertoned.   
But no one told me one of those risks would be sparring with ruby rose who’s not holding back even for a few seconds.  
She was a streak of rose petals that I could barely hold her back. She was relentless in boxing me into a corner. I was trying to keep her at a distance but failing miserably much to my dread and her glee. Since she knows she has an almost ridiculous advantage of loving battle more than dessert, she’s giving her barest effort and is kicking my butt while doing so. I had to be quick on my feet and try not to use my shield to dodging all her attacks. Since she will find my weak point even faster , if all im doing is blocking shots. I roll to my side when I know she’s about leap swipe down on me and using my shield like a boomerang. Which took Ruby by surprise and caught her off guard which allowed me to speed off. So I can get some space between her and me taking to the tree above where we are sparring. I knowing full well Ruby can climb, but distance is just that and can give me a second wind. Ruby caught up to me like a cat chasing mouse and wasn’t having that she not only caught up to me but kicked me out of the tree jumping down and giving me the universal bring it sign.   
Well if you insist I roll to the left knowing she’s watching my ever move. I make myself, and steps quick paced faster than I’ve ever gone i do a quick sweep of the legs and she’s down but she took me down with her .   
we both laugh and pull up to my knees i give Ruby a hand and she smiles taking it in hers .  
“how about we call it a draw ?“   
“yeah sure . that was fun Jaune! since when have you used your shield as a boomerang ?”  
“just now ."   
"wait really you though of that technique now?  
"yeah you got be inventive with you around you barely gave me any breathing room ruby i had to be fast on my feet to keep up with you .”  
“your just saying that ! ”  
“no i mean it most people who spar with arent that handy in a fight kind of rush in with no plan. thank monty your on my side!”  
“true i should spar with you more often you were fun to spar with . and if sparring with me makes you a better tactician. how about this ? Can we spar daily talk about location during lunch time since we get a free period right after that? That way we can spar with plenty of time. to get to out next class”   
“Uh yeah sure sounds like fun.” what am i sign myself up for.  
“Hey, ruby did you ask Jaune out like you planned too?"   
"Uh no, Blake I did something better i asked him to spar with me during the free period. ”  
“Wait why would you do that instead of asking him ?"   
"well, i don’t think jaune sees me the way I see him. So why not get him to warm up to me while we spar? Since sparring allows for more frantic actions like flirting as a distraction and allowing a quick attacks."   
"you just want to have an excuse to pin jaune down don’t you ?"   
"Maybe Blake don’t judge me !” she was looking down with a goofy smile on her face   
“all i know is you got month to ask him, or I will tell him about your crush . ” Blake face was stern , it was obvious rubys crush had been along running conversation between the two .   
“blake i should tell sun about your drooling over his abs ."   
"you wouldnt !” blake face was complete awestruck think ruby would sink that low to protect her secret .   
“i would and you know it.” ruby has took a wicked look she wasnt kidding sheesh .   
“fine six weeks not a day more promise to keep your mouth shut aboiut that ! i should never have let you read ninjas in love now your try to re-create how those characters fell in !”  
“I’m not . promise” though she screamed she was lying about this poorly .  
The next day during free period Jaune and chat at lunch asking him if he wants to spar at the courtyard that I’ll bring snacks, so we were not to worned out since we have classes next.  
Are you ready Jaune I can go easy on you if you want?   
Nah Rubes bring it, I can take it. Jaune was showing bravado today good!   
Jaune came sword swinging I dodge left to climb up a tree at getting three frost-dust round at Jaune’s feet he gets shield out to get foot unstuck I take the opportunity I kiss Jaune’s cheek knock him back and pin him down with my boot.  
“Round one goes to me!   
"Uh yeah, it does ruby. ”His face was turning red. Maybe it’ll be easier to ask him then I think it will be. Hey, you want to go one more round? sure lets go the ice finally melted .


End file.
